What Happens Next?
by rocktheroxie
Summary: Violet and her family are brought apart by forces unknown, will her father leave if he finds out that she's dead? eh... just read if yah wanna read  : i like critisizm
1. the beggning

**Yeah this is my frist Ameican Horror Story ff. but i hope it's good (: _i love feed back so i hope if you do like it, let me know (:_  
>I'll hopefully have a lot of stuff for whoever reads this. i kinda just got started on it and wanted to keep going on with it... (:<br>Roxie (:  
>- the only person i kinda own right now is Sammy, he's based off of one of my best friends in the whole world. the rest of the credit goes to the lovley writers and creaters of THE AMERICAN HORROR STORY (:<br>anywayys...**

* * *

><p>So my life… yeah it's really messed up in the sense that my family is really screwed up in the head, even more than I am –and that's kind of saying something about my family-. I didn't really have any friends at my old school just my boyfriend but I had to give him up when I move here, he and I were inseparable we did everything together. He was even allowed to sleep over on the weekends and the weekdays that my parents would get really upset at each other he'd sleep over and he'd make my world better.<p>

Sammy-yeah his name is Sammy- He was the first one who let me have a drag of weed. He bought us drugs and we used them together. No one would bother us anywhere, the school, the mall, the park, and even in our houses. I guess my dad had told his parents that we were moving soon, so maybe that's why it was okay for us to spend every waking moment together.

But my world came crashing down when my dad had said those three words. "Violet, were moving." I didn't believe him I turned to Sammy who couldn't look at me. He avoided my eyes, he looked everywhere else but he kept his arms round me, and his fingers intertwined with mine.

I couldn't believe it he knew all along, I pulled out of his grasp and ran upstairs to my bedroom. I slammed my bedroom door closed, I ran over to the connected bathroom I opened the door turned the lights on and then closed the door. I like to take showers when I'm stressed. I turned the hot water on I took off my clothes.

I stepped into the shower and let it hit my body and hair. It burned as it ran down my head and shoulders. I took my shampoo and squirted some into my hand and closed the bottle by pushing the top of it against the wall, and put it back on the shelf. I scrubbed my hair till the shampoo burned my scalp, I let the water wash out the soap. I did the same with the conditioner. I checked my armpits they had stubbles so I took the razor out, I put soap on my armpits and shaved them. I then looked at my legs they were getting hairy. I sighed and soaped them up too and shave my legs. I let the soap run off of my now smooth legs. I turned the scolding hot water off and stepped out of the shower.

I put lotions on my legs so they wouldn't get all bumpy and dry. I knew that behind that door blocking me from the rest of my room, Sammy would be sitting on my bed waiting for me like he always did.

I started crying while I putting my clothes on. I had a black long sleeve shirt and leggings sitting on my close toilet so I threw them on. I knew I had to hurry up or he would start knocking on my door. I had been in there for twenty minutes. He got nervous when I took to long doing something. But he also knew that I don't like to be rushed. Slowly I got up turned the lights off and walked out of the bathroom dumped my dirty clothes on the floor by my closet, and over to where Sammy was resting his eyes.

I climbed onto my bed and curled up in the fetal position next to Sammy. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried. He rubbed circles into my back and hummed a simple song in my ear. I loved when he did this. He soothed me and stopped my tears. He kissed my forehead and I began to fall asleep.

I woke up what seemed to be hours later. My mother Vivien was in my room packing the things that the realtor had said was not need in my room. Looking around I noticed that I didn't have much anyways. Some books on my bedside table, some clothes in my dresser, some dirty clothes on the floor from where I had dumped them by my dresser last night.

When I tried to move I couldn't there were arms around my waist, running my fingers over his I realized that it was Sammy. He always wore a ring that I had gotten him when he had gotten me my necklace that I never took off. I snuggled closer to him and smiled.

I realized that my mother was in my room touching my stuff. I sat straight up and yelled at her when she touched the picture of Sammy and me from when we were little. "Touch that and you die." I yelled at her that woke Sammy up. I rubbed his hand saying sorry. "Mom leave that, my room is fine. The bitch even said it was fine so just leave it there." I had began to get up but Sammy's grip around me got tighter knowing that I'd just get rougher, and not just in my words.

My mom looked at me with worried eyes. She then looked at Sammy who I guess had told her to leave but I wasn't paying attention anymore. He was stroking my arm in circles. He breathed on my neck and whispered, "I love you" in my ear. I closed my eyes and turned around when I heard the door close and his arms loosen a little bit. I kissed him lightly and opened my eyes and told him " I love you too." I mean it is the truth; he saved me so many times, just as I've saved him.

I had to start packing when we had sold the house. Sammy was over at my house the whole time he helped me pack my little belongings. I had never been one to have too much stuff because I don't want to get attached to them. I had everything packed except my picture of Sammy and I and my bed and the clothes for the trip I had to make tomorrow.

Tomorrow, tomorrow was the big day. We were leaving here. Where my life has just began. Sammy's mother is going to drive us to the airport. Since our car and stuff had already because all of our stuff had already been shipped there.

I started crying and yet again it's Sammy to the rescue. He wiped away my tears and kissed me so gently you wouldn't have known that he had even touched my lips. We had gone outside to get away from my bare room. He pulled out a joint. He knew I loved smoking, it was the other way to calm me down. I took a long hit and held it in. I smiled and released the smoke slowly. I took three more drags before calling it quits.

I moved closer to Sammy and kissed his neck knowing he really enjoyed that. He ran his hands through my hair and kissed my cheek. He fished the joint and buried it somewhere and picked me up and brought me upstairs to my empty bedroom. I get sometimes too relaxed when I smoke to the point to where I almost fall asleep. I kissed him on the cheek before he pulled away. "Go to sleep Letty. I'll be here when you wake up. I love you." I smiled an kissed him again an curled up in the fetal position, it made me feel safe when he curled up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. Drifting into this sleep I know I'd feel the safest I'd feel in months until is saw him again.

* * *

><p><strong>so i hope you liked it (: i had fun writing it. <strong>

**roxieeeeee**


	2. saying good bye silently

**yeah i had some fun with this chapter? not really i lied. haha but yeah. it's kinda really long but it's something...**  
><strong>i hope you like it (: please review if you read it (: <strong>

* * *

><p>My phone had gone off. I looked at the clock it said it was two forty five. I looked at my phone and it and it was Violets father. Mr. Harmon. Why would he be calling me? I couldn't wait any longer. I picked up the phone and was really curious as to what this conversation would be about.<p>

"Hello?"

"Hello Samanther, I was just wondering if we could talk for a little while? Its something serious and I need to tell you before I get around to telling Violet."

"Um, Sure should I come over at some point? Or should we talk on the phone?"

"Well I was thinking that you could come over for dinner tonight but come earlier so that I can tell you before I tell Violet."

"Sure, what time should I come over?"

"Five-Thirty-ish"

"Sure thing I'll let my mom know about it."

"Thank you Samanther."

"Um, Sir. You know you can call me Sammy."

"Yeah but I like your full name. It's really interesting."

"Thank you sir. I'll see you tonight at five thirty."

I took a deep breath after I hung up the phone. What ever he had to say sounded serious. I don't know what it was I just hope that Violets mother wasn't going to die what, what's the worst thing that could happen is that she was moving half way across the country.

It was rounding five when I started to get ready I pulled out a clean long sleeved gray and black striped sweater. I pulled out some black jeans and put my converse on. I pushed up my sleevesI went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth ran water over my hands and pushed my hands through my hair. I grabbed the car keys on the rack and walked over to my mom and said I'd see her later and walked out of the house closing and locking the front door behind me.

I walked over to my car. I had inherited her from my grandfather. I had put a lot of time into repairing this car. Well it kind of took a lot of repairing I had received a 1962 Chevy impala convertible with black and red interior. When I wasn't with Violet or at school I had worked on her. She was practically new she was my prized possession. I turned some tunes on while I was driving over to the Harmon's house. But it was less than half a song before got to their house. It was lightly raining that was the only reason that I had even thought of driving there.

I turned my car off. Closed the door and locked it and walked up the long staircase outside of their house to the wrap around porch. I rang the doorbell and Mr. Harmon opened the door. "Hello sir." I said to him as I passed him through the doorway. He nodded and I waited as he closed the door and I followed him to his sun porch.

"Samanther thank you for coming here. I know I may have worried you by the phone call earlier today." He hesitated a little before continuing. "What I needed to tell you is that because of the situation we had earlier we're moving to California. I know this may come to you as a bit of a shock, but I really need you to be strong for when Vivien and I tell Violet tonight or tomorrow or when ever we tell her. Please do you think you could do that for us? For Violet?" He was asking for too much. I couldn't handle this. We were in love. What does he just expect us to break it off?

I nodded slowly. "Breathe." I guess I had stopped breathing when he had told me what was going on. I let the breath out and started to talk.

"What do you mean you're moving to California? Are you kidding me? I, I don't even…" I stood up and walked around the sun porch well more like pacing. I took a couple of deep breaths and sat back down on the chair that I had been sitting on before. "So I have to act completely normal till you guys tell her?" I looked at him.

"Yes Samanther, that's the idea. I hope it's not too much to ask for." He had to be kidding me. He was so stupid. I needed to make this right.

"Fine, but then we need a deal breaker. When you do tell her. She's going to be devastated, I think I should be able to sleep over, and no not have sex. Were not ready for that. Because she's going to need someone that's not her mom or dads who's being the ass that's making her move all the way cross country." I looked at him square in the eyes. He looked back with his mouth open a little bit.

"I'll agree to that but I have to ask Vivien about this because she's not only my daughter." I gave a sigh of relief. He had said yes. I stood up and shook his hand. I was ecstatic I could have been flying for all I know.

"Thank you sir. Thank you. I'll make sure nothing goes wrong." I left the room smiling.

I walked out of the room and walked up the large spiral staircase that they had leading up to the second floor. I gently knocked on Violets door and pushed it open when I heard her grunt. I laughed after I walked in and at the fact that she had just grunted at me.

"Is that anyway to say hello to your boyfriend?" I smirked at her. When she realized that it was me she jumped on me. "That's better, much better." I smiled hugged her back. "How yah doin' Letty?" She smiled at my nickname for her. She kept her hold on me and I brought her back up to her bed and dropped her as she sat on the bed.

"Eh, you know same old shit, same boring day. I missed you today when you left." I frowned a little bit. She smiled at me and ran her hair through my long shaggy hair. I loved when she did that and she knew it. I smirked, leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips. She dragged me down with her so I was pressing my body to her. I smiled and licked her bottom lip she allowed me an entry to a point. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and she gently nibbled on my tongue that was in her mouth. Then she did something that she had never done before, she had started sucking on my tongue. It felt amazing. I smiled against her lips and pulled away as I heard someone walking up the front steps. She exhaled air out and I laughed at it. I moved to the side of her and wrapped my arms around her waste.

"Hey kids, just letting you know that it's time for dinner so wash up and we'll see you down there in a few minutes!" Mrs. Harmon walked in all smiley and bubbly. We nodded and followed her orders. We walked to the bathroom and washed out hands with warm soapy water as my mom had always told me when I was younger. We dried our hands and I pulled her downstairs with me. She squealed and giggled as I gently pulled her.

I looked at my plate. Swirl pasta with alfredo sauce and ham with broccoli on the side. I always loved this meal when I was younger and had come over for dinner. I guess they had remembered. When we were done eating Mr. Harmon took all the plates out to the kitchen and brought us out some apples and cheese. We ate in silence for a while. I was beginning to get anxious. When was he going to be telling Violet?

We moved to the living room couch and were watching a movie when Mr. Harmon decided to talk and interrupt the movie. We were watching Dirty Dancing one of Mrs. Harmon's favorite movies. Probably because of Patrick Swayze. I loved Jennifer Grey. She was so cute as baby. But anyways getting back to the point that her father interrupted the movie…

"Violet your mother and I have something we need to tell you." Mr. Harmon said looking at her face trying to see if he was going to get a good reaction. Stupid psychotherapist. Oh shit, now's the time to tell her? Really gosh. I looked at Violet while he was telling her this.

"Violet, were moving." I saw her world crashing down in her eyes. I looked away as she looked at me as if I was going to say 'HAHA, just kidding.' Our fingers were intertwined I couldn't look at her yet. I knew that her face was going to be pained. She pulled out of my hold and ran upstairs and slammed her door. I looked at Mr. Harmon he sighed and turned back to the TV. I hated this man and I would for the rest of my life.

I left the two fucktards downstairs and made my way back up the stairs to Violets room. I opened her door and closed it. Made my way over to the bed and sat down on it. I leaned back and placed my head on the pillow and began to fall asleep as Violet was taking twelve years in the shower.

I heard Violet sniffling. I heard the door click and she walked out wearing a black long sleeve shirt and leggings. She walked over to me and curled up in the fetal position. I wrapped my arms around her making soothing motions on her back; it seemed to always calm her down. I kissed her forehead when her tears stopped and her breathing slowed and I knew that she had fallen asleep. I guess I had fallen asleep too because the next thing I know her mom was walking around her room and looking at the two of us. She then started cleaning Violets room. She had a box and started packing things around the room.

I guess I had woken Violet up when I started playing with the ring that she had gotten me when I had gotten her the necklace that she never took off. The crystal in the center of her necklace was the same color as her eyes with a green hint. She looked at me then looked at her mom. I pretended to be asleep just so that she wouldn't feel weird or anything like that.

I had pretended to wake up when she yelled at her mother. "Touch that and you die." I thought it was kind of a harsh thing to say to someone who was just trying to be nice. She rubbed my hand I guess to say sorry that she had woken me up. "Mom leave that, my room is fine. The bitch even said it was fine so just leave it there." I was shocked and gripped her tighter trying to make her calm and tell her that she was pushing it. I looked at her mom and told her to leave silently.

When she left I leaned to Violets ear and whispered, "I love you" to her. She turned around when her mother had left and gave me a kiss on the lips and told me she loved me too. I knew that she meant it.

I excused myself to the bathroom and I pulled out rolling papers and some weed knowing that she'd probably need some later because of whatever news we would be getting. I rolled it and stuck the joint in the packet of gum I had opened earlier that day.

She had to start packing so she threw her dirty laundry down the laundry shoot. For the little things that she had to pack, some books and her clothes in the closet. She never had much and I couldn't understand why. When she was done she curled back up against me. And began to fall asleep.

It seemed like ages passed she'd been pulled out of the school we were in and I had taken some sick days to stay home with her, I didn't really care or not for my grades. She seemed to be getting even more depressed as the days went on. I held her tight as she started crying again.

We sat in the love seat by her window and I excused myself to the bathroom and I pulled out rolling papers and some weed knowing that she'd probably need some later because of whatever news we would be getting. I rolled it and stuck the joint in the packet of gum I had opened earlier that day. I pulled out the joint that I had rolled earlier that day. She smiled and I lit it. She took three long drags and seemed to relax in my arms I smoked some too allowing it to hit me. She kissed my neck and I got the goose bumps I put the joint out in the flowerpot in her windowsill, who ever knew that it would come in handy one day for something like this?

I picked her up and brought her over to her bed. I put her on the bed and told her to sleep. "Go to sleep Letty, I'll be here when you wake up. I love you" she smiled and kissed me before she curled up in the fetal position and fell asleep. I looked at her and smiled but frowned knowing that this was the last night that I'd have with her for a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>i hope you liked it! im still working on new chapters, i just need some direction, so if you liked it and can give me some criticizm let me know! review so i know (: roxie<strong>


End file.
